


but i won't quit (cause i want more)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stop for a moment, willing him to make eye contact with you. I love you, the words pass through your lips and into the heavy air when he’s looking at you, and you’re staring into those big brown eyes, the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen on the most beautiful boy you’ve ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i won't quit (cause i want more)

**Author's Note:**

> The 'you' in this fic is Josh. I don't know, I wanted to do something a little different this time.
> 
> I wrote this in class and then went to upload it and safari crashed SO I LOST EVERYTHING. So I had to wait until I got home to type it on my computer so here it is ugh it was so much better before but I tried to remember everything I could. Oh well.
> 
> Title from My Body by Young The Giant

You’re crying and he’s crying and you’re hugging him and you’re whispering in his ear _everything’s okay you’re okay breathe they can’t hurt you here._

He pulls away from you and looks at you, his eyes red and puffy, and the next thing you know he’s kissing you and you can feel his tears on your cheeks and the boy you love, your best friend _,_ is _kissing you god_.

You have to stop for breath so you gently push him away. His eyes are dark with lust and his lips are swollen and he’s so beautiful and you are _in love with him_ , you are.

He gives you a couple seconds to breathe before his lips are on yours again and his hands are under your shirt and he’s whispering for you to take it off so you do.

Then it’s a different time,

and you are still in love with him, maybe even more if that’s possible, and you are about to have sex with him for the first time.

His hesitating hands are shaking at the hem of his shirt and you grab them and kiss them once, twice before telling him you won’t hurt him, you won’t ever do that.

You’re sweating and he’s sweating and you can feel his erratic heartbeat and you think _this is all I want_ and you’re pulling his hair and it should hurt but it only turns him on even more.

You stop for a moment, willing him to make eye contact with you. _I love you,_ the words pass through your lips and into the heavy air when he’s looking at you, and you’re staring into those big brown eyes, the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen on the most beautiful boy you’ve ever seen.

He isn’t breathing and you think that’s a bad thing, you think _oh god I screwed this up he doesn’t love me this doesn’t mean anything to him_ I _don’t mean anything to him,_ but then you hear it, those three words that change everything, he says them, he _does_ love you.

Life isn’t perfect after that, life will never be perfect, but it’s easier when you’re with him and you think that’s all that matters _he’s_ all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write about these two boys forever.


End file.
